comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll
The story so far... A new drug has hit the streets and clinics nationwide. Called ‘newt’ on the street, Silencer by the government types, it’s been touted as a cure for mutants, though it’s being used and abused by normal humans as well for the high it gives them. The drug itself is causing a murky legal quandary-- the cops and those having to deal with the effects of the drug’s hold on much of the nation want it regulated and illegalized, but with people like Senator Kelly and other Friends of Humanity holding sway in the halls of law, illegalization is a long time in coming. S.H.I.E.L.D. became involved when a (totally not romantic, they swear) dinner between old friends and partners, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanova turned explosive. An unknown man sent the two an exploding bottle of wine, and in the aftermath, the Black Widow was left temporarily depowered. A substance that can silence the effect of the Super Soldier serum has SHIELD on edge… but are they hunting down the source to stop its distribution, or to bring it in house as a potential weapon? A new club has opened in TriBeCa, NYC-- Club ENERGY. Nominally owned by William ‘Billy’ Fischer, once a military helicopter pilot and after that, a private pilot for Muricorp International, the club has become well known for a throbbing bassline, heavy poured drinks, a private VIP area where anything goes… and a powerhouse distributor for Newt in its most recreational form. It was there, undercover, where Jessica Drew was injected with the substance herself, depowering Spider-Woman for a shorter period of time than most mutants and altereds, but depowering her nonetheless. She spent some quality time in the Avengers medical labs, with Dr. Henry Pym working hard to figure out exactly how the Silencer works. Several murders begin happening in New York City, all human lovers or spouses of mutants, with an arrow stabbed into their heart post-mortem. The local police department are stumped. A depowered and supposedly depressed Natasha took a short leave of absence from SHIELD to go on a vacation to New Orleans. Unknown to her, Director Nick Fury assigned Special Agent Grant Ward to keep an eye on the Deputy Director. She fell in with a group of partying locals who turned out to be vampires-- and kidnapped Romanov directly under Agent Ward’s nose. Fury sent the best team he could get together to rescue her-- Hawkeye, Captain America, Agent Phil Coulson, and Blade were sent to New Orleans to join Agent Ward. They were successful in their mission (which included a showdown in an old amusement park), but once rescued, Natasha admitted to being unsuccessful at hers-- the entire ‘vacation’ had been, in truth, an undercover op to bring back vampire venom, which had similar qualities in some aspects to the Silencer. Pete Wisdom, feeling the pain of retirement upon him, joins S.H.I.E.L.D., and is immediately made use of, given his past with Excalibur and his abilities as an undercover agent. Professor Charles Xavier made it clear to his people that he felt the so-called cure was dangerous. A night out on the town ended with a known Newt dealer and an uncontrolled mutant telekenetic in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a supply of the drug in the hands of Dr. Henry McCoy, who immediately turned to researching it. The next day, Remy LeBeau interrupted the furry blue doctor hard at work in his lab, bringing in a couple more vials of the drug-- he had been sold it as a chaser at a bar he frequented, and pocketed it instead of taking it (a rare act of intelligence from the man, to be sure). When finding out the use of the drug, however, Gambit lifted a vial, intending to offer it to his sometimes girlfriend, Rogue, whose powers are often more a burden than blessing. When the vial was found missing by Beast, he sent Kitty Pryde and Logan after the man to get it back, the former able to talk him into returning the vial, but not without harsh words for how the Institute would be keeping it away from those who may actually desire it. Meanwhile, Miss America, having been hit by the drug herself, began a physical transformation while having Thanksgiving dinner with her boyfriend Clint Barton, her ex Pete Wisdom, director of SHIELD Nick Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, and the Black Widow at Natasha’s apartment. Rushed to the labs, it was determined quickly that she was taking on the physical abilities and appearance of a Frost Giant. She left this dimension to go back to Earth-616, having a little ‘talk’ with her old pal, kid Loki. He sends her off on a daring jaunt through dimensions and space to find the truth about her past-- and the discovery that she is quite likely of his children is one she keeps to herself, fearing her allies may spurn her. Her silence leads her sometimes-friend, sometimes-rival Natasha to convince the dimensional traveler to hop out of dimension with the former KGB agent, where Black Widow’s assassination plans go awry with a timely admittance of the truth from America; and the arrival of Iron Maiden and a handful of mercenaries at a nearby home, killing the woman and children inside. The pair team back up to try and defend the civilians, but are shocked to discover Iron Maiden is Natasha-- and the slaughtered civilians were that world’s Clint Barton’s wife and children, who shows up in time to see America and Natasha locked in combat with his own world’s Natasha. He puts an arrow through Black Widow’s chest, and America, almost as injured as Widow, manages to transport them back home, to the Avengers medbay, barely in time to save Natasha’s life. Gambit and Chamber make their way to Club ENERGY, where Peter Parker has been working part-time to help with the audio equipment. Gambit’s intention to acquire more of the drug goes south as he and Spider-Man acquire it in a way neither were intending: Peter hit with the contents of a broken vial during fisticuffs Remy promises he did not start, and Gambit, barely saved from an injection by the timely intervention of Chamber, wiping some of the dark red goo from Spider-Man’s shirt. By the time Remy made it back to the mansion, he was depowered. At an old abandoned warehouse, an underground goth music show headlined by Jonothon Starsmore turned deadly when a handful of Russian mafia goons, cut out of dealing Newt and other drugs at the show, opened fire onto the warehouse, indiscriminately wounding and killing many of the teens and young adults there. Chamber and Julian Keller, who was there with a group of friends new and old, did what they could to get the others to safety as well as eliminate the threat the goons posed. At the death of one of the teens, Adam Turner switched to lethal force, and even after the mobsters were down, he finished them off. Hawkeye, hearing about the shootout of the warehouse, implements a one-man snatch-and-grab on Ivan, the local head of the Russian mafia. Not getting the answers he had hoped for, he lets Ivan go, trailing him to a penthouse uptown. He listens from the balcony to three men, finding out enough to realize that the mobs are working together as distributors: the Italians, the Irish, and the Russians. He had to make a quick exit thanks to an ill-timed received phone call, but at least he had a better idea what he was up against. The Black Widow and Hawkeye beat down a few of the ever-annoying tracksuits that have plagued Clint since he purchased an apartment building in Brooklyn. It wasn’t much longer after that when that apartment building was destroyed in an explosion-- Clint blamed the explosion on Ivan, considering the very personal beat-down that Hawkeye had meted out only a day or two prior, and The Punisher meted out some punishment of his own on the mob thugs that showed their faces there that day, while Hawkeye and Hellion saved as many civilians as they could. However, bombings aren't the Russians’ style, and it came out with some investigation that one of the mafia goons Clint had run afoul of was Seamus MacAuliffe, New York head of the Irish mafia. And he does love his bombs. Using intel gathered at Club Energy S.H.I.E.L.D. determined that the owner William Fischer was a person of interest. Initial studies of his movements suggested that a traditional snatch and grab op wasn't feasible, so Jessica Drew took it on her own initiative, supported by her mentor Nick Fury, to go undercover and try to get a closer look at Billy’s life and connections. She took the identity of Jinnifer Daily and begun seeing Billy socially.The operation was complicated early on by an encounter with Erich Krause, a HYDRA operative acquainted with Jessica while she was with that organization. Peter Maximilian Murphy, CEO of Muricorp International, hosts a charity ball for his favorite new charity, [[]]. Many guests arrive, including Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, and Carrie Kelley representing the Wayne family; Dedrick Jones; SHIELD Agents Ward and Mitchell, undercover; Senator Kelly; the Reverend William Stryker, as keynote speaker; William and Elizabeth Keller, parents of the young Avenger Hellion; several members of the Viti crime family, Clara MacAuliffe, daughter of Seamus and rumored girlfriend of Julian Keller, on the arm of Damian Wayne contacts Carlo Viti to have him show him around Gotham U. This ends with them going to a party where Carlo and his friends drug Damian with a Newt spiked drink, after he helps them beat up a rival dealer. Carrie Kelley is summoned to the party by a text from Damian in time to see Damian making out with one of the girls at the party and see that girl be hit by a stray bullet when the rival dealer comes back to attack Carlo. Damian and Carrie pursue the rival dealer and Carrie incapacitates him before the two escape before the cops arrive. *Julian Keller/parents/etc With the American mobs working together to act as distribution for the street level of the drugs, it was only a matter of time before Murphy expanded his organization to a more international tone. He invited Mariko Yashida, rumored to be one of the three heads of the Yakuza, and Logan’s ex-fiancee, to New York to discuss business. Running into her old lover in Salem while she was considering the deal, the head of Clan Yashida has been seen frequently in the New York area… but will she agree to distribute the drugs in Japan? *deaths from use of the drugs/Eileen/etc *Scarecrow *Hawk, Jr./Court date/Clint’s new ward ...and that’s what you’ve missed! Stay tuned, same Bat Time, same Bat Channel! Do you want to get involved? Is there some part of the story we’ve missed? Contact Rikku or Cid! Logs & Articles * 2013-11-04 - What's For Dinner * 2013-11-05 - Making a Club Scene * 2013-11-11 - Please... * 2013-11-13 - Coffee and Beignets * 2013-11-13 Confessions and Rejections * 2013-11-14 - The Recovering Spider-Woman * 2013-11-15 -- Cutscene: Fury's Orders * 2013-11-22 - SDR: On Hunting Vampires, A Video Lesson * 2013-11-23 - SDR: Uncle Nick's Theme Park Extravaganza * 2013-11-26 - Sex, Drugs, and Rock'n'Roll: No Need for 80s Cover Bands * 2013-11-26 - SDR: No Need For Bondage Kree * 2013-11-28 - Bro! * 2013-11-30 - SDR: Invites and Punishments * 2013-11-30 - SDR: Goth Music Showdown * 2013-12-01 - SDR: A Very Merry SHIELD Meeting * 2013-12-01 - SDR: The Parent Trap * 2013-12-02 -- SDR: Miss Russia vs Miss America: An Alternative Universe Showdown * 2013-12-02 - SDR: Triple Trouble * 2013-12-05 - SDR: Truth and the Art of Healing * 2013-12-25 - Christmas in Gotham * 2013-12-26 - A Troubling Alliance * 2013-12-26 - An Unpleasant Car Ride * 2013-12-31 - New Fear's Eve * 2014-01-02 - SDR: Jesscue * 2014-01-10 - A ... Date? * 2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility * 2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant * 2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility * 2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! * 2014-01-15 - Cutscene: SDR - We Need A New Plan * 2014-01-15 - SDR: Tell Me How I'm Supposed to Breathe With No Air * 2014-01-15 - SDR: Where in the World is Clint Barton? * 2014-01-16 - SDR: Rations * 2014-01-16 - SDR: Caught Blue-Handed * 2014-01-17 - SDR: Young Avengers... ASSEMBLE! * 2014-01-17 - SDR: Southern Discomfort * 2014-01-17 - SDR: Attack from the Deep * 2014-01-17 - SDR: In for a Penny... * 2014-01-17 - SDR: Out of the frying pan... * 2014-01-18 - Cutscene: SDR - Resignation * 2014-01-18 - SDR: A New Plan of Action * 2014-01-18 - SDR - Friends in Dark Places * 2014-01-18 - SDR One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Purple Fish * 2014-01-19 - SDR: Èmó in Chinatown * 2014-01-19 - SDR: Welcome to Atlantis. Enjoy Your Stay. * 2014-01-19 - SDR: ...in for a pound. * 2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue! * 2014-01-20 - Talking with Logan * 2014-01-20 - Mixed Messages * 2014-01-25 - SDR: Escape from Atlantis Category:Heroes Plots Category:Heroes Plots Completed